Last Moments- The 36th Hunger Games (Syot Open)
by Mewkitcat
Summary: Do not forget to enjoy the good moments, as you never know if they may be your last. The 36th Hunger Games are approaching with a whole new set of tributes approaching the chopping block. Who will live? Who will die? Who will have a mental breakdown and cry? Open Syot.
1. Omnipresent- Prologue I

Last Moments Chapter 1: Omnipresent

Do not forget

To enjoy the good moments

As you never know

If they may be your last

* * *

Thyme Lawson, 17, District 7 Male- Tribute in the 35th Hunger Games

Boom.

The firing of that canon means that only three tributes are left in the arena. I push myself off the ground, grab the axe next to me, and head for the Cornucopia before this year's big Gamemaker trap can catch up to me.

Not even a minute into my run, I feel like something's off. Hmm, not sure why that would be. I'm just alone in an area of wilderness filled with things that want to kill me. Totally normal and not life threatening at all.

There's a nearby hiss and then I see the cause of my unease. Half a dozen snake mutts emerge from a bush and pursue me. I run faster and don't slow down even upon reaching the horn of plenty. Despite the injuries that I had acquired over the last two weeks, I quickly reach the top. Climbing is a skill I picked up from living in seven my whole life. However, after I climb up I notice I'm not the first person here.

At the top of the horn are the other two tributes- Hydrangea and Platinum.

Platinum is a barbaric looking kid from one who stands about a foot taller than nearly everyone. His hair, ironically, is platinum colored. He's extremely strong but lacks any skills involving his brain. My best guess is that he was simply born without one. Like seriously, ask the guy what 2 times 2 is and he'd probably say fish.

Then there's Hydrangea my district partner. She's been my friend since we were eight. At first the two of us didn't really like each other as we didn't have similar interests. But later on we grew fonder of each other and became close. Let me tell you again, she's my friend. Not friends secretly in love with each other okay? Besides, that sort of thing is annoying. Can't a guy and a girl be friends without being love interests?

We were allies until the final six when we broke off from each other. Both of us knew only one of us could go home, and it would be less painful of we separated. She was a good ally and I didn't have to drag her around since she always did her share of work, but she didn't seem capable of surviving on her own. She's always been pretty bad off whenever she was working alone. When I left her I thought she was done for and I'd either see her again in a coffin or wherever people end up after they die. I never expected her to make it this far. Guess I underestimated her.

Now that's something I don't plan on doing again.

I'm not going to lie, I'm not going to go and kill Hydrangea. That would be betrayal of our friendship and even if I didn't care about her I still have Neanderthal to take care of. Also, Hydrangea doesn't deserve this and since neither of us would kill each other, at least I hope neither of us would, that just leaves the big guy.

So that I won't have to take him on alone, I signal to Hydrangea what I'm about to do. She nods. Good thing, too since he would definitely outmatch either one of us when it comes to brute strength. It's also entirely possible that together we still may not be strong enough to take him down. But we have strength in numbers so I'm thinking this might be a fair fight.

Gritting my teeth, I rush at Platinum and swing my axe above my head, aiming for his collarbone. He quickly jumps out of the way and I'm sent sliding towards the Cornucopia tail, my axe hitting the metal structure and making an extremely awful noise. I get up as quick as I can despite having the wind knocked out of me.

Hydrangea rushes at him next, throwing four silver knives. Two of them miss but one hits his shoulder and the other one lodges itself in his back. Platinum roars in pain, which gives me an opportunity to make a gash right above his hip. Angry, he slices Hydrangea in the stomach with a sword, and she doesn't get back up. Then, he turns on me. He aims for my abdomen but I jump, so he slices my thigh.

I give him a punch in the nose and he staggers back a few feet, blood spewing from his nose. He raises his sword, ready to charge at me when suddenly he stops. He peers over the edge of the Cornucopia, color draining from his face. I'm not too far from the edge, so I look too.

What looks like a snake army is surrounding the horn. Dozens of mutts sit hungrily waiting for someone to fall.

Platinum screams like a five year old girl and starts to run around the top of the horn. Okay, you don't have to be that dramatic. Screaming for a few seconds is one thing, but running around like a crazy person is a bit much.

That's when I realize something: maybe I could push him off. If I push him off, then I could win. Standing up takes a lot of my already drained energy away. It takes longer than I like but at least Platinum is still screaming and running. I wait until he gets really close to the ledge, coming towards me, and then I run up and throw my axe into his chest. He falls backwards, straight into the snakes. I cringe and look away as the mutts tear him apart.

Shortly after, the screams stop and a cannon fires. The mutts retreat to wherever they came from while I wait for the hovercraft.

A minute passes and it still isn't here, but why? I did win, right?

I look around for an explanation and see Hydrangea. Why hadn't they taken her body yet?

Then it hits me. She's not dead.

I run over to her and sure enough, she's still breathing. Her cut is deeper than mine, though. A pool of blood surrounds her.

"I'm sorry. I know I couldn't save you and I can't do anything about what happe-"

"It's okay", she says. "You did your best, and that's all I could ask for."

He head falls onto the cool metal. I grasp her hand until her canon fires. There's the familiar hum of the hovercraft overhead and a ladder falls down. I grab it and take one more look at my dear friend before I'm pulled up.


	2. Omnipotent- Prologue II

Chapter 2: Omnipotent

Fear can break you,

Control you,

And overthrow you.

But we must learn

Not to let it show

* * *

Thyme Lawson, 17, Victor of the 35th Hunger Games

I open my eyes. In front of me is a meadow, calm and peaceful. Flowers are beginning to bloom all around. The wind blows towards me, messing up my hair. My legs start to move and I start to run through the meadow. There's laughter, my laughter, which spreads through the open area.

"Thyme?" says a soft voice behind me. I turn to the voice's owner.

A flash of golden hair can be seen in my peripheral vision. There's a girl, and she laughs happily, but she keeps moving around so I have no way to see her completely.

Something grabs my hand and I jump, but then I see Hydrangea materializing in front of me. Looking at her eyes, I realise that I never knew how calming they were. A nice, honey brown.

"Sorry I scared you. I really didn't mean too", she mumbles.

"That's okay I was just surprised is all. I- didn't expect you to be here."

"Of course you don't. I'm not really here, remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just part of your imagination. I miss you though. It's lonely here."

"Here? Where is here, exactly?"

"It's where you go when you die, silly. There's a lot of names for it, I found out. Many different religions call it different things."

"Hold on. Does that mean that I'm.-I'm dead?!"

"No. Not yet. Just in a dream is all."

"Oh. Okay, sorry."

"Don't be. We all make mistakes, like you letting me die!"

Suddenly, the scene changes. The wind picks up and is violently whipping things around. The bright blue sky is replaced by a black, starless one. Hydrangea's eyes turn red, and her hair pale, blood starts to pool from her stomach, and her voice is angry and harsh.

"You left me in the arena to die! All because of your stupid plan, too! My death isn't Platinum's fault, it's yours! You! For years I thought you cared about me until you escaped that graveyard of an arena. You betrayed me! I will never forgive you, ever!"

My eyes shoot open, and I begin to bring my knife towards where demonized Hydrangea was. I keep stabbing and stabbing until it feels like it's all gone away. When I look down, I frown.

The thing I stabbed happened to be the old backpack my father had, before he died. He would let me carry it around when he showed me how to cut down trees. It was one of the few things I had left of him, now torn up because of my own fault.

The door to my room opens, and my mother appears in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Yeah mom, I'm okay. Nothing to worry about, I just fell off the bed and got a little mad."

Okay, so I know that lying is bad, but I don't want to worry her. I'm the only family member she's had left after we lost my older sister four years ago to the Hunger Games. She's been pretty overprotective of my but I'm alright with it. She's very fragile after losing everyone and if anything ever happened to me she might break. I couldn't do that to her so I have to lie despite the protests of my conscience.

"Alright. You know if anything's wrong you can always tell me."

No, I can't tell you. There's no way you could understand how I feel, ever. You haven't been in the arena, you don't, and will never, know what's going on.

"I know. There's nothing upsetting me. I'm alright mom, really I am."

"If you're sure I'll be out of your hair. There's french toast downstairs when you want it."

"Thanks, for everything. I love you."

"I love you too, Thyme."

Mom smiles at me before leaving. She has a pleasant smile that can calm many people's nerves. Dad always said that was one of the things he loved about her.

That smile can even help with the nightmares of a victor.


End file.
